The Interview
by winchestersangel
Summary: Castiel Novak is a journalist who is set up to interview Dean Winchester, an arrogant and selfish airhead, in Castiel's opinion. But when Dean opens up to Castiel, he begins to have second thoughts about Dean. A really short One Shot. Destiel.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I had a little extra time on my hands and instead of going to sleep...I decided to write this one shot! **

**So since I am terrible at descriptions (Its even a miracle that you clicked on this fanfiction) this story is basically where Castiel is a journalist who is supposed to interview Dean. Castiel thinks Dean is a total douche but he may think differently (But come on. Who are we kidding? Its obvious)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this short one shot. I am sorry if its terrible or if theres a lot of grammatical errors and such. Im really tired at the moment so yeah. **

**If any of you were wondering, I will be posting the first chapter of the SuperWhoLock Games story tomorrow, so yeah, GET PUMPED. **

**I hope you enjoy this story and thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Castiel adjusted his tie nervously awaiting his time to enter the press room. This was his first interview and out of all people, he was scheduled to interview Dean Winchester. Now most people would be thrilled to interview the famous guitar player, but not Castiel. He thought that Dean was arrogant and selfish, just like any other airhead celebrity out there.

"Don't worry Cassy! Everything's gonna be fine." Castiel's brother, Gabriel, assured him. "Dean-o's a cutie. And he seems nice!"

"On the contrary," Castiel snarled back. "He appears to be rather rude in my opinion." He loosened the collar of his button up before checking his breath multiple times.

"Just be glad they even gave you an interview on your first week." Gabriel pointed out.

It was true. Castiel was very pleased when his boss told him he would be getting to interview a celebrity. It was his first week working with this magazine company, and screwing up his first interview would send his ass straight out the door.

"And," Gabriel added, "Who knows, you might like him. Its been years since your last relationship. Remember Mr. Im-British-So-I-Could-Care-Less-About-You-People?" 

"He was nice." Castiel protested. "Not to mention intelligent, unlike Dean. And anyways, he would never like me."

"Don't talk like that, Cas!" Gabriel smirked. "You never know."

"Whatever." Castiel muttered as he checked his watch. He straightened his tie one more time, groaned, and walked into the room.

"Good luck." Gabriel said before Castiel shut the door.

Castiel scanned the empty room, not surprised that Dean was late for the interview. He sat in a chair, setting his notepad and voice recorder on the table in front of him. Castiel tapped on the Formica anxiously as he waited for the celebrity.

The door slammed open, Dean barging through it, carrying a disposable coffee cup in his hand and muttering swear words under his breath.

"Last time I order coffee from Starbucks. Grande coffee for five dollars my ass." Dean growled, throwing the cup away in a trash bin, and sat down in the opposing chair.

He wiped his brow and folded his hands on the table, not looking up at Castiel. "Speak."

Castiel groaned. "Um, Mr. Winchester I-"

"Woah. Sexy voice. Dean. Call me, Dean." He muttered as he looked up at Castiel. His expression dramatically changed. A smile poked at the corners of his mouth and a chuckle escape it. "Its Dean, cutie. And whats your name?"

"Mr. Winchester" Castiel ignored Dean's remark."My name is Castiel Novak. Not 'cutie.'" He flashed some air quotes at Dean, who thoroughly enjoyed Castiel's attitude. "And as I was saying, I know you are a celebrity. It is obvious that you are very successful and talented. But please treat other people, in this case it will be me, like they are human. I am a journalist and it is my job to interview you but I simply cannot put up with douchey behavior."

Dean waited a moment before laughing slightly. "Look at you. You are all wrong but I do not wanna be right, honey."

Castiel smirked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at Dean who did exactly the same. "Please have some decency, Mr. Winchester."

Dean put his hands up, as if he were admitting to a crime. "Okay alright."

Castiel sighed and searched his notepad for the first question.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said. Castiel looked up. "Your tie."

Castiel looked down at his unaligned tie and before he could fix it himself, Dean leaned over, grasping the tie in his hand. "I got it." Dean assured him. He tightened the tie, moving it slightly to the left.

"There ya' go, big guy." Dean confirmed. Castiel stared at him, overwhelmed with confusion and realized his lack of faith in the guy.

"What?" Dean asked Castiel, who noticed he stared at Dean for too long. "Your tie...was crooked. But it looks good now. Matches your eyes."

Castiel snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat. "Um. Yes. Thank you, ."

"Dean. My name is Dean. I hate formality. Which is something you obviously like, no offense." Dean pointed out.

"No, um, Actually..." Castiel told him as he glanced at his own suit, "It is required to dress formally for interviews. I would much rather enjoy casual outfits."

"That so?" Dean leaned back in his chair, resting his foot sideways on his opposite knee.

"We shouldn't discuss my outlook on clothing, Dean." Castiel smiled as he said Dean's name. He noticed the way Dean smiled at him. The way his eyebrows raised at him and how his eyes wrinkled as he laughed. It was honestly a turn on at this point.

"I like learning about you." Dean admitted. "Talking about me all the time just gets boring. That's why I hate interviews. There's more important things in the world than me."

Castiel tilted his head at Dean. It was only a couple minutes into the interview and he couldtell that he misjudged Dean by miles.

"Actually, you do have talent. You are important but I understand how you feel about interviews."

"But hey, its what those blood sucking fans want, right?" Dean chuckled. Castiel took note of his smile and how he ruffled his hair with his hand as he did so.

"Blood sucking? They're your fans, Dean..." Castiel disapproved.

"Yeah, yeah. I mean, they're great. But thats what everyone wants to hear, right?" Dean retorted. "I just...this wasn't the career I would've picked."

"Is that so? Why?" Castiel asked him, positioning his notepad on his leg. He could try and use at least some of this conversation for the article.

Dean watched Castiel prepare for his answer with his notepad. "No, no." Dean told him. "No notepads. Or voice recorders."

"This is an interview, Dean." Castiel pointed out. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I know but, I don't want it to be. Can you do that for me?"

"What do you mean?"

Dean shifted his position in the chair and smirked. "Well this seems like a pretty good first date if you ask me. So don't ruin it with the recorders or paper."

Castiel glanced at him harshly. "Date?!"

"Yep. Best one yet."

Castiel blushed as he tucked away the notepad and voice recorder.

"How am I supposed to write this article?" Castiel asked him.

"Don't."

"Um...Why?"

"Cas?"

"Yes."

"Are you gay?"

"How did you-"

"I can tell. I am too."

"I know. I read about you."

"They all do."

Castiel didn't respond. This conversation was quickly growing awkward. He was pleasantly surprised about Dean. The real Dean was a side of him that the press was simply not interested in and it was a shame to Castiel. He really liked the real Dean.

"Dean?" Castiel asked him after a long period of silence.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I would like to point out that Cas is a shortened version of my name." Castiel said without looking up.

"Right you are." Dean smiled. "You okay with that? Or..."

"Yes." Castiel admitted. "I like it."

"Awesome."

"And I would also like to ask...why didn't you want this career?" Castiel asked shyly.

"Good question. My favorite. Its the family business I guess. You know my father was a guitarist. My brother is an actor. My mother was an actor too. She died when I was four. But you knew that." Dean answered.

Castiel did know that. He did research on Dean when he found out he would be interviewing him. It was when Castiel made the decision that Dean was in fact, a douche.

"Yes I did. So why do you not want to be a guitarist? You are very good at it." Castiel complimented him.

"I know Im good at it." Dean scoffed, showing gleams of arrogance in him, which struck Castiel. "But," Dean added, "I don't like it. Never have."

"So what would you rather be?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Castiel repeated.

"Yeah. Well Ive always liked the long road trips during tours. Going on road trips and hustling people for money. Sounds like a walk in the park." Dean thought out loud.

Castiel nodded as he was taught to do so when the celebrity was talking. "It does sound rather relaxing."

"Yeah." Deans voice trailed off.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would go with you." Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled wide. Wide enough to split his face into two. "Really? Why?"

Castiel laughed at Deans sudden amount of interest. "Well, both my parents were writers. And while I do enjoy journalism, its very depriving and I feel the need for a break. I suppose that happens with almost everyone but perhaps this job was not meant for me."

"Ooo, Cas. Why you gotta be so uptight?" Dean laughed, shaking his body as if he were trying to loosen his limbs.

"What?" Castiel remained confused. "I was just trying to help..."

"I dig that." Dean assured him. "But come on, man. Seriously! For a guy as cute as you, I wonder why you are so uptight and formal."

"I cannot help it. Im sorry, Dean." Castiel apologized, still confused.

"And enough with that head thing." Dean added, gazing at Castiel. "Its life destroying. How'd you learn to be so damn attractive?"

Castiel realized he had been tilting his head for a while and straightened his neck. He can never help it when he gets curious or confused. Gabriel had always called It his "Im a puppy dog and im lost so please help me find love" face.

"Uhh...Well I attended college at Cambridge." Castiel confirmed uncertainly.

Dean erupted in laughter, cocking his head back, and his chest abruptly rising and falling as he continued to laugh at Castiel remark.

"What? Its a good college. You don't agree?" Castiel asked him.

Deans fit of laughing died down. "Nah nah..." He said, breathing heavily. "You are too good, hon."

"Thank you?" Castiel questioned.

"You are welcome." Dean smirked, wagging a finger at Castiel. "I like you."

"Thats good." Castiel smiled to himself. He was trying not to throw himself at Dean. After all, Dean was a celebrity and he was just a journalist. But Dean was charming, and not to mention way more enjoyable than what he expected. "I like you too."

"That so?" Dean smiled.

"Yes." Castiel replied instantly. Forget hiding his feelings. Dean was great.

"Hm." Dean smiled, nodding as he thought. "Any other questions? Our time is almost up, I think."

"Well considering you banned my notepad which contained all my questions, not many. The only one I can remember is...What is your favorite genre of music?" Castiel asked.

"Typical question." Dean was clearly unimpressed. "How about I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Castiel felt himself blush.

"Cas, what would you say if I kissed you right now?"

And before Castiel could answer, Dean leaned over across the Formica, and pressed his lips against Castles''. Castiel instantly gave into Deans warm, soft lips, as he grabbed Dean's leather jacket, pulling him in more. The way Castiel moved sent butterflies up Dean's stomach. He knew that Castiel was different and he was so damn attractive. How could he ever miss that?

Castiel let out a soft moan as Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck. Both of them leaning over the table was not as awkward as expected, but it was uncomfortable. Castiel slowly climbed the tabletop, not letting his lips part from Deans'.

"Time's up Ca-... WOAH." Gabriel shrieked as he barged through the door.

Dean and Castiel jerked their heads towards Gabriel, who was frozen.

"Um." Castiel stammered. "I can explain."

Gabriel stood there stunned. A grin slowly started to peak at his mouth. "I told you it wouldn't be bad." Gabriel started laughing as he turned and walked out of the door. "ENJOY AS I BASK IN MY GLORY, YOUNG ONES!"

Dean turned to Castiel after Gabriel left. "Big brother." Castiel told him.

Dean nodded as he headed straight to Castiel's lips again and continued to kiss him urgently.

Castiel allowed Dean to continue to kiss him, although this twenty minute relationship of their seemed to pass rather quickly.

"Dean." Castiel moaned. He broke away from Dean's lips, gasping for air. "My times up."

Dean's eyes were closed as he smiled, more wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Best interview ever."


End file.
